battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Leafy
"Ice Cube come on down, you can be MY alloy!" Leafy is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island. She is seen as a moderator and one of the normal characters of the group. She was the team leader for the Squashy Grapes before A Leg Up In The Race, when the teams disbanded. She was also the main person who keeps on saying Needy and keeps getting slapped by Needle. Coiny and Ice Cube also got slapped by Needle quite a bit for calling her Needy. She would've joined Season Two, with 606 votes, but due to the rule that Contestants had to be there when the votes were cast and she wasn't, she wasn't Eligable for Season Two, along with Bubble and Flower, who also made it into the Top 20, but did not join since they were dead. Woody and Nonexisty's votes did not count as well. Character Summary Leafy throughout the series is shown to be kind-hearted, helping people such as Ice Cube, she tends to be very nice and helpful, liking almost everyone. Leafy does become more mean throughout the series having on and off arguments with Bubble. In the finale she is now evil, almost every contestant hates her, as out of anger she stole Dream Island. She does not compete In BFDIA due to being at Yoyleland, yet makes cameos. In her current state Leafy is shown to be evil, having knives, which she threw at Needle and Gelatin in Get Digging. She is silver as she lives off Yoyle Berries. Sometimes Leafy accidentally realizes her kind deeds have some sort of bad thing that comes with. A common example is when Bubble loses the challenge in The Glistening due to eating Yoyle Berries which Leafy gave to Bubble. Take the Plunge: Part 1 In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Leafy makes her debut when she encourages Woody to enjoy life. During the challenge, she formed an alliance with Pin. They eventually win the challenge, but The Speaker tells them that the challenge is only to decide the teams for upcoming challenges. In Sweet Tooth and Vomitaco, Leafy makes a giant cake and taco respectively to lend one to someone if they are having trouble making one and Eraser and Pen pay her to give them one. In The Reveal, Leafy lost 2111 points based on a penalty. Leafy didn't finish before the sun went down. In Reveal Novum, her friendship with Bubble may have ended, because the Springy Shoes are thrown away to win the challenge, angering Leafy. Later, she tells Bubble that she's one of the meanest people Leafy has ever met. In Gardening Hero, Bubble tries to patch things up with her, but she will re-accept her (Bubble's) friendship as long as she manages to be "nice enough". A niceness chart is shown that Leafy's level of niceness was astronomically. In Hurtful!, Leafy tries to win immunity to give her a place in the Final 4 During the challenge of the combination of the previous challenges she helped Firey and Bubble during the way except for one particular contestant. When they reached the volcano, Leafy wanted Bubble to win immunity, but Bubble told Leafy the truth of her tired of being so nice all the time, Leafy was shocked and misjudged her of being nice which made her say to Bubble "I was right about you, you are the meanest person on Earth!". Getting Leafy to end the friendship between her and Bubble when Flower told her that Bubble helped her over rock wall. Even with Bubble losing Leafy as a friend, Bubble won immunity and Leafy being up for elimination due to Flower pulling Leafy in the lava. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 2, Leafy rides a Ferris wheel with Firey. She sees the lava and gets burnt. She doesn't appear during Cake At Stake. After the speaker announces that Flower is eliminated, she and the others came back to life. Leafy states that they had faked their deaths. At the end, Leafy and the other 2 is rewarded recovery centers. In Return of the Hang Glider, Leafy watches a video of the latest cakes. At Cake At Stake, Leafy lost to Firey with 347 votes. Firey invites everyone onto Dream Island except her. Leafy loses her temper and bought Dream Island which is why the island disappears. Golf Ball states that it's her fault. Leafy loses her temper again and starts turning into Evil Leafy. Ice Cube, now aware of her true colors along with everyone, states that she's evil. Pin states she deserves the death penalty. Pencil finds Flower's announcer crusher and thinks it will do the job. Before Leafy gets crushed, Firey swoops in with Snowball's hang glider and saves her. Firey apologizes about what he did. They then glide away, ending the episode with them heading into the sunset. Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Leafy is in hot pursuit by several of the contestants into a dark forest for stealing Dream Island during the last season. She manages to evade them for a bit, but after Pencil uses her Leafy Detector, the other contestants catch up. She starts crossing a narrow path over a gorge, but she almost gets knocked off by a map hitting her. Using the map, she teleports to Yoyleland. However, Pin tears up the map, trapping Leafy forever. When the votes for joining BFDIA are being shown, it's revealed that Leafy would join with 717 votes, but she is not allowed to due to her being stuck in Yoyleland. At the end of the episode, Leafy is seen in Yoyleland with a recommended character, Boombox, who's broadcasting an ad for the Leafy Detector used earlier in the episode, before Leafy turns Boombox off. Leafy appears again in Get Digging, being seen when Needle, Gelatin, and Puffball travel to Yoyleland in search of yoyleberries. She randomly appears in a metal state (yoyleberry consumption side-effect) as Needle is collecting berries, and remarks how she's glad that she's not too needy. Needle is angered and slaps Leafy, about to finish her well known phrase, but is interrupted when Leafy begins throwing a bunch of knives at Needle and Gelatin, forcing them to fire acid spitballs. Leafy dodges them in a pattern similar to her nail dodging in Lofty. She then throws more knives that chase Needle, Gelatin and Puffball all they way back to the Island, which hit Team No-Name's bowl, causing some yoylestew to leak out. In Get in the Van, Leafy came back after Pin and Bubble discuss how they hate her. They become scared and start making faces. After the theme song, they tried to freeze Leafy. Leafy is hungry and asks Bubble to give her a suggestion, which Bubble suggests The Gelatin Stakehouse - despite Gelatin's death. Leafy is unsure of what other food she wants, then replies that she wants an onion. Bubble gives Leafy an onion, which after eating causes leafy to drool. Then she came back looking for Firey by using the HPRC to bring him back to life. Firey was confused and asked who was she. Right after saying her identity, she is smashed by Gelatin's hammer and strangely flashes and dissappears. Leafy was never seen for the rest of the episode. Trivia *Leafy is the highest ranking female in Battle for Dream Island. *Leafy is the highest ranking contestant from BFDI to not compete in Battle for Dream Island Again. *Leafy is the only Battle for Dream Island Again contestant who wasn't present, but was still alive. *Leafy was the only contestant to pick teams twice in BFDI. *Leafy was one of the two contestants that appeared in Object Universe so far, the other being Puffball. *Leafy and Bubble have had the most fights besies Firey and Coiny. *Leafy appears to hold the records for most friends, as she was friends with almost everyone in season 1, but also has the most enemies in season 2. *She is the first contestant to receive a piece of cake. *Leafy is the first Character to get slapped by Needle. Gallery Leafy.png Leafy_5_Revised.png|Leafy's reaction to yoylecakes being cute. 126px-Leafy_6.png 130px-Leafy_7_Revised.png 142px-Leafy_2.png|Original Leafy 144px-Leafy_9.png 148px-Leafy_14.png 168px-Leafy_11.png Leafy_4.png Leafy_8.png Leafy_10.png Leafy_12.png Leafy Icon.png|Leafy's icon leafy123.jpg|Leafy holding a tip jar. Leafy 17.png Leafy 16.png 500px.jpg run.PNG|Leafy is getting chased by other guys MetalLeafy.png Snowball icon.PNG Firey saves Leafy using Snowballs Handglider .jpg Leafy123.jpg 20110618194940!Leafy.png Rocky4leafy.png Spongy4leafy.png Leafy.jpg Category:Leafy Category:Team Leaders Category:Locker of Losers Category:Green Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Leafy's Alliance Category:Arms and Legs Category:Single Team Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:One Time Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 1 Merged Category:Plants